


Girl Talk

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Sex Talk, TMNT, Threesome, Turtlecest, adult concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,104 One Shot 2k12<br/>Summary: The girls do a little bonding. Contains references to TCest, adult concepts<br/>Rated: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

            “Which of them do you like, Casey Jones or Donatello?”

            The question came out of the blue.  April and Karai were running the roof tops, enjoying the opportunity to get some fresh air.  They along with the Turtles had forced the Kraang back to Dimension X and New York City was cleaning itself up, the streets finally safe again.

            April had a lot more stamina now that her training had progressed, but she still couldn’t keep up with the guys.  Karai could though and April thought that if they spent time together, she could learn some things from the other girl.

            It was also a good bonding experience.  Fortunately, Shredder had been banished into Dimension X along with the Kraang and Karai had no need to seek reprisals any longer.  April had returned to her apartment with her dad and Karai was living with the Hamato clan.  They didn’t have many chances to talk or hang out and this was a good way to do both.

            “I like them equally,” April said, striving to be honest.

            “That’s not what I meant,” Karai said just before soaring across an open space between two buildings.

            She landed easily and watched as April made the jump, barely clearing the edge of the roof top.

            “Hang on a second,” April said, stopping to catch her breath.

            Karai placed her hands on her hips and looked down at April, who was bent over sucking in air.  Her expression wasn’t one of smug superiority though, as it might have been in the past, but was more understanding.

            “You need to bend your legs more,” Karai told her.  “When you’re running and especially when you make these jumps, you’ve got to bend your knees.  That will give you more spring and absorb the shock of impact.”

            “Bend my knees,” April panted.  “Got it.”

            “So, answer my question,” Karai said.  “They’ve both got a thing for you and you know it.  I’ve seen you kissing Jones and from the way Donatello acts, you’ve kissed him too.”

            There was almost something urgent in the question, something more than mere curiosity.  April could sense that her answer would help Karai in some way and now the redhead wanted to know more.

            “I have an . . . understanding with both of them,” April said.

            Karai’s eyes narrowed.  “I’ve seen them with each other too, April.  Everyone’s been trying to keep things from me but I don’t like feeling as though I’m still an outsider.”

            “I’m sorry, we weren’t keeping it a secret on purpose,” April said.  “We were going to say something after you had a talk with Leo about well, something he needs to tell you.”

            “That he and Raphael are together?” Karai asked.  “He told me.  It was sort of obvious from the way Raphael hovers around him.  You guys keep forgetting that I’m a trained kunoichi; I have to notice things.”

            “And I should have noticed that you’d catch on,” April said.  “I still have a lot to learn.”

            Karai went back to the building’s ledge and sat down.  “Yes you do, but you’re being trained by a great ninja master so you have nothing to worry about.  I’ll help too.  Master Splinter told me that the best way to perfect your skills is to teach them to someone else.”

            April moved over to join her and both girls spun around so that they were looking down at the street.  A line of small shops below were in various states of disrepair, from one that was still boarded up to another that had a new front window and a fresh coat of paint.

            “People are putting their lives back together,” April said softly.

            For a moment April thought Karai wouldn’t reply, but the other girl finally sighed heavily and said, “Me too.  I still feel out of sorts with all of the changes, especially with the fact that I still retain some of the effects of my mutation.”

            “Don’t worry, Donnie will find a way to make you completely normal again,” April said proudly.  “That’s what he does.”

            “Maybe I don’t want to go back to being totally human,” Karai said, glancing at April.  “I think I like the advantage that the snake DNA gives me.  I can move faster, sense danger better, and bend my body in ways you couldn’t even begin to imagine.  You understand, don’t you?”

            “Because I’m part Kraang?  Yeah, I suppose I do.  I’m still learning about the things I can do and some of it feels really weird.  Being able to reach people with my mind has its advantages, but sometimes it hurts too.  But I guess if a time machine plopped down in front of me and I could go back and change things, I wouldn’t,” April said.

            “If you changed even the tiniest thing, you might not have met the turtles,” Karai said.

            “I can’t imagine life without them now.”  April smiled, glancing over at the other girl.

            “Without Donatello you mean,” Karai teased.  “So give, what is it with the three of you?”

            April wound her fingers together a little nervously; she hadn’t ever answered such a direct question about her bond with Casey and Don and it felt odd to admit to it so openly.  “The three of us are in a relationship,” she admitted.

            One of Karai’s brows lifted.  “Like a threesome?”

            Nodding, April said, “Don had a crush on me and then I developed one for Casey even though I still felt something for Don too.  I found out that Casey was fascinated with Donnie but he also wanted to be with me.  It took a while, but Don finally admitted that he liked Casey as well.”

            “Sounds confusing,” Karai said, “and awkward.  Have you slept with either of them?”

            April was coming to understand that Karai tended to get right to the point.  “Both,” she answered quietly.

            “Wow.  Here I thought that you were a simple American girl and were going to be boring,” Karai said.  “Now not only do I know you’re a kunoichi in training, and that you’re part Kraang, I also find out that you have two lovers.  Does your dad know?”

            “He doesn’t know I’ve gone all the way,” April said.  “He does know that I care about both Don and Casey.  As odd as it sounds, I think if he had his choice, he’d pick Donnie.  I need to sit down and have a talk with him sometime, but I’m waiting for him to get over the trauma of being mutated twice.”

            “So you’ve done it with both of them, have they . . . ?” Karai began.

            “Hooked up?  Yes.  Casey slept with Don before me, actually,” April couldn’t help the small smile that played across her lips.  “He _really_ has a thing for Don.”

            Karai gave her a questioning look.  “Has your threesome been a three-way yet?”

            April blushed even though she’d been expecting that question for the last few minutes.  “No, not yet.  This is still pretty new to us.  I think it will happen though.  I . . . I _want_ it to happen.  I love them both so much.”

            “Love,” Karai repeated in a near whisper.  “It’s a strange concept.  I didn’t grow up with any, you know.  I mean I thought I did, but now I know that I was just a trophy kept by a mad man who cares about nothing but his hatred.  Until I met my real father, I didn’t know what true love felt like.”

            “I’m glad you’re getting a chance to find out,” April said.  “Master Splinter is wonderful and he’ll always be there for you.”

            “What does he think about you being with Donatello?” Karai asked, her eyes avidly watching April’s face.

            Once more April felt that there was an underlying purpose in the question.  “He gave us his blessing,” April said.  “I think he’s happy that his son is going to have a chance at a real relationship.  He never imagined that for any of his children.”

            “Is that why he doesn’t have a problem with Leonardo and Raphael being together?” Karai asked.  “Does he believe they won’t find anyone else?”

            “It’s partly that I’m sure,” April answered carefully.  “Mostly it’s how much they love each other.  From what Donnie tells me, they’ve always been very close.”

            Karai pursed her lips and nodded once, her eyes turning towards the street again.  Once more they sat without talking until Karai asked, “Is Donatello very different from Jones?  I mean, physically?”

            April frowned, not sure what Karai was asking.  “Aside from the obvious externals like Don having a shell and no ears, not really.  Not as many fingers and toes, and . . . .”

            “No not that way,” Karai interrupted.  “ _Male_ differences.”

            “Oh.”  April knew she was blushing again.  “They both have the same equipment, but the turtles keep theirs under their plastrons.”  With a giggle of embarrassment, she added, “I don’t know about the other three, but Don’s very _gifted_ in that regard, if you know what I mean.”

            Karai stared at her and then grinned.  “Very gifted?”

            April nodded vigorously.  “Very, very gifted.”

            Both girls burst out laughing.  After a time their mirth died down, though Karai had a wistful smile on her face.  They watched a garbage truck drive down the darkened street, stopping periodically to empty nearly overflowing trash bins.  The banging sounds the truck made as it went about its duty was rather soothing in its normalcy.

            April could see that Karai was deep in thought about something and was suddenly struck by a sense of what that was.

            “So, I told you my secrets,” April began tentatively.  “How about you let me help you with yours?”

            “Mine?”  Karai fixed her with a quizzical stare that didn’t quite hide the fact that she knew what April was alluding to.

            “I’ll ask the way you asked me,” April said.  “Which of them do you like, Leonardo or Raphael?”

            “They’re my brothers,” Karai said quickly.

            Now it was April who wore the knowing smile.  “Not technically.  You weren’t even raised with them.  I know you’ve been very drawn to Leo but I’ve noticed lately that you and Raph have been getting close.”

            “As you so aptly pointed out, they love each other,” Karai said.

            “Casey and Don love each other and love me too,” April said.  “Leo was fascinated with you from the moment you two met.  I even tried to slap some sense into him after you first met, because I didn’t think it was a great idea for him to be consorting with the enemy.  He couldn’t walk away though.”

            “He’s got a gorgeous smile,” Karai said dreamily and then bit her lip.

            “Yes he does,” April agreed.  “The happier he is, the more we get to see it.  And Raph?”

            “Attitude,” Karai said without having to even think about it.  “Leonardo is so tempting because he’s such a choir boy, but Raphael is the bad boy brother.  He’s so strong and forceful.  They’re very exciting together.”

            “What are you waiting for?” April asked.  “I can tell that Raph is taken with you but he’s too macho to let on that he is, and he isn’t going to do anything that he thinks might upset Leo.  I was in the same boat Karai.  I doubt if Don, Casey, and I would be together now if I hadn’t let them both know how I felt about them and made certain they knew I was okay with their being together too.  Sometimes it’s up to the girl to get things moving in the right direction.”

            Karai lowered her head, seemingly contemplating the few street lights that were working.  April stayed silent, letting her new friend wrestle with the idea, ready to answer any questions that Karai might still have.

            “I am a mutant,” Karai murmured.

            April’s lips quivered as she tried to hide a smile.  “We both are.  Why should that be the only thing we have in common?”

            Karai glanced at her.  “Gifted huh?”

            “I’m sure they all are,” April said, trying and failing to look serious.

            With a laugh, Karai leaped to her feet.  “Come on lazy bones, back to your training.  Another half hour and back to the lair.”

            April jumped up to join her, running alongside the girl as she said, “We have to stop and get ice cream on the way.  Mikey made me promise.”

            “As long as I get some before it goes into the freezer with the cat,” Karai said.

            They were both laughing as they sped away together.


End file.
